A gravure plate-making roll has hitherto been known as a cylinder body with recesses. A general manufacturing process of the gravure plate-making roll is described in, for example, the related-art section of Patent Document 1. Specifically, the manufacturing process is a process involving: installation—chromium peeling—correction polishing and plate falling polishing—degreasing—water washing—acid washing—water washing—copper sulfate plating—grinding stone polishing—photosensitive film application formation—image printing with a laser exposure device—development—etching—resist peeling—chromium plating—paper polishing—delivery.
Further, a gravure plate-making roll using a DLC as a surface reinforcing coating layer has also been known from, for example, Patent Document 2.
Further, as a fully automatic manufacturing system of a gravure plate-making roll, there are given systems described in, for example, Patent Documents 3 and 4.
Meanwhile, as cylinders used in various devices, a hydraulic cylinder and a pneumatic cylinder have been known (Patent Documents 5 and 6).